


焚魂者作为迷弟的自我修养（穗村尊的快乐翻车之旅）

by AshHare



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshHare/pseuds/AshHare
Summary: 标题的意思是迷弟尊真是太好吃了我tm嗑爆。是5月份尊尊刚出场的时候写的！但是同期想写的一篇热狗到现在还没有搞完（逃跑）





	焚魂者作为迷弟的自我修养（穗村尊的快乐翻车之旅）

**Author's Note:**

> 简单来说就是个迷弟尊为了离爱豆近一点努力学习但是被现场公开处刑的故事（逃跑）  
> 以及多刷了几遍50的感觉，尊全程对作和作哥的认定亲友草薙哥的态度都充满了一种“请用我！请！用我！”的感觉……太可爱了叭不行了笔力太低写不出他俩的可爱哭哭。

穗村尊在走路的时候突然昏倒了。

游作进教室的时候，岛直树正在教室的后面表演当时的状况，他用手框成一副眼镜的形状，端起了幼儿园的时候上台领取拔河奖状时的笑容，往前走了两步，然后突然整个人以一个十分夸张的动作抖动了一下，抬起左脚，张开手臂，以右脚为圆心，转了足足五圈——大约每三分之一圈用左脚点地辅助身体的动作，接着左手捂住胸口，右手高举，带着歌剧朗诵一般的闭眼沉醉表情向前先半跪，再整个人伏倒在了地面上。倒地后，他却又用平时难得一见的速度跳了了起来，自信满满的拍着胸口，“没想到那个转校生竟然身体这么虚弱，突然就在走廊里晕倒了，还好岛爷我当时在！诶呀虽然我可能不是最厉害的人！但是论起勇气与毅力！我可是只屈于link vrains的英雄Playmaker的啊！当时我就一个箭步冲上去拖着他的脚……我就把他架起来送去了校医室………………”

迅速在脑海中过滤了一下学校的资料——作为掩藏身份的一个步骤，他和草薙哥都会对学校的情报进行完全的监控——游作迅速确认，近期能被称作为转学生的只有穗村尊一个。

略微停滞了几秒思考了一下今天的预定，确认了校医室的值班表，一名高一的同学爽快的无视了开始响起的代表着课堂开始的铃声，目标明确的的转身朝着友人应该身处的地点大步走去。

黑紫的人形悄悄的把头从背包的拉链口探了出来，“游作你要去探望那个玩火的吗？”

少年迅速简明的应了一声，从Ai的视角能看到他的一部分侧颜，而就人工智能自满的记录能力，他可以确定这在他的数据库中能算得上担心的表情了，模糊了念叨了几句什么，Ai继续用着小小的音量，“那，游作，我联网查了一下，如果去看望的对象身体不舒服的话，都是要带上些什么东西去的。”

游作回忆了一下，确实每次草薙哥去看望弟弟的时候都会大包小包的带上一堆……然而以一贯的冷峻态度开了口，“这里并没有，我身上也没有带在一般情况下可以作为礼品的东西。”

“和同伴好好相处可是很重要的事情……诶游作？你竟然同意了？东西的问题就放心吧！Ai我可是有着这附近最全的电子地图的！”

一如既往忽视了后面跟着的一大串什么“六个伊格尼斯中最机智聪慧有预见性，体贴善良的一个”之类的话语，游作停下了脚步，“Ai，直接说地点。”

……呜哇根本没有在听，亏他还加入了不愧是只有优秀的游作大人才能诞生出的人工智能之类的台词，Ai把身体压成了悲伤的球型，然后更伤心的发现，他竟然不仅对这个状况毫不意外，甚至还感到十分习惯。可恶，链接栗子球和小扫地机器人都不在，一个能安慰他的都没有，等等见到了那个玩火的不灵梦肯定还要嘲讽他，为什么会变成这样呢，明明已经开始被游作接受为伙伴了，明明是从电子界离开后第一次和同为伊格尼斯的同伴汇合，可是，为什么……

“Ai。”

“好的！校医室旁边的那条走道通向操场！在外面有自动贩售机！那小子这么容易倒肯定是体虚游作你买点能量饮料过去就可以了！”

……啊，竟然更习惯的第一时间配合了。

游作有些茫然的看着AI突然喊着自己要为辛酸的境况冷静一下钻回了背包——他还没有问该买什么饮料，平时也只有在草薙哥那里才会被问到要喝点什么，他自己对这方面完全不了解。

不过按照逻辑来说，放置在操场附近的饮料贩售机里应该都是些能够提供能量的饮料，基本不会超出AI所说的范围，直接买一份似乎就可以了。

走向贩售机扫视着面板上的商品……啊，有红色的，等意识到的时候游作发现自己已经按下了选择的按钮，他拿起红色的罐子，看了看上面的文字。

“这是……”为什么这个会出现在饮料自动贩售机里？游作很快放弃思考这些细枝末节的事情，第一，这个也能为人体提供能量，并不能说完全超出了范围；第二，有理论说自然的食物对于人的身体更有好处，作为操场附近的贩售机里出现这个也不为失格；第三，既然都买下来了，送出去并没有什么问题。

顺利完成了自我说服的蓝发少年安定的走向校医室，他的路线刚好路过校医室的窗口，视线投向里面的时候恰好看到了穗村尊拿着一本厚实的书籍坐在休息的病床上看着些什么，手边还有一本笔记本在不停的做着记录。

原来穗村是这么用功的人吗？

一瞬间心头浮上了疑惑，但是并不会干涉别人的事情，游作自己深知有些事情是只能自己解决的——就算是已经认可的同伴，他也认为应该尊重对方的私人空间，何况现在他对这位突然出现在身边的少年并不了解。同样作为lost事件的受害者，他很能理解，并且自己也会对于自己的状况做各种方面的调整。

但是这并不能解释他敲响了玻璃窗之后，为什么看到他白发的少年会惊吓到整个从床上弹起来。白色的被单因为粗暴的动作缠在了腿上，尊手上的笔也滚落在了较远的角落，但是他的第一件事却是慌乱的合上手上的笔记本压在了书的封面上，用力的揪着被单的角落试图扯出点布料把书的封脊也遮住，但是不仅是绷在腿面，而已经是缠绕着的被单并不那么容易被拉开，最后游作只能看着对方僵硬的把书本塞到了腿下，磕磕绊绊的和自己打招呼。

“普……游，游作，早啊，没上课吗？”

太丢人了，完全是在说废话，穗村尊抬起手抵住了额头。眼角余光扫射到原本半立在决斗盘中的不灵梦似乎也是觉得丢伊格尼斯干脆整个缩了回去。

看到自己现在这个样子还不起疑的话，那么这个人多半是岛直树。穗村尊眼神沧桑的看着游作神色一凛，果断的翻窗跳进了原本只有他一人和一只伊格尼斯的校医室。

“发生了什么有关的情况吗？”在学校一向谨言慎行的高中生黑客简单的问询到，前提是不被那双碧色的眼睛紧紧的盯着，这简直是有同学路过看到了什么随口一问的语气。

“尊。”显得亲切的称呼让那个自己把自己缠起来的某人更紧张了，相反显得极为冷静的游作竖起了手指，“我不觉得你应该将相关的事情瞒着我和草薙哥，理由有三，第一……”

“不是什么大事！信我！”尊迅速的伸手压住游作举起的手指，“我只是学习的太投入了，没想到你会敲窗户。”

“你是看到我之后开始慌张的，而不是因为听到敲窗的声音。我有足够的理由认为你藏起来的东西和我有关。”

“我……”

不灵梦实在是看不下去了，自己的原型明明和自己一样意志坚定，是个如同燃烧的烈火一样生气蓬勃的人，现在这个丢人的不行的家伙到底是从哪冒出来的？他侧坐上了决斗盘的侧边，“尊，拿给他看又没有问题，这又不是什么日记之类的隐私，或者，你要是自己拿不出手的话让游作自己动手拿也是没有问题的。”

很好，半身反水了。

本性也不是什么磨叽的人，尊咬了咬牙，果断的掏出了还攥在手上的书本。

“……基础编程？”

一旁的不灵梦愉快的将底子全部抖了出来，“尊那天和你们去过link vrains之后，认为只有自己看不懂程序实在是有些不够格，现在每天晚上都在通宵自学中。”哦哦，尊的耳朵已经和耳侧的发丝一个颜色了，“我说以前喊你学这个你怎么说不愿意的？现在发现有用了吧。”

“不灵梦！”

拿起笔记本翻了翻，上面的记录十分的仔细详尽，但是就playmaker这个黑客中的好手来说，这个笔记能反应出来的只有笔记的主人对于程序方面的知识一窍不通，甚至没什么天赋的信息。

虽然现在看起来似乎挺有精神的样子，但是眼镜下有着掩盖不住的浓厚灰暗，甚至声音中也能听出一丝无法摆脱的疲倦。最近soulburner依旧是和playmaker时常出现在网路中一同探索。同时作为必要的伪装，穗村尊在学校的表现也少有疏忽。

那么他是在用什么时间来学习他从来没有接触过的程序知识的呢。

“草薙哥很强，没有必要找低水平的的程序员作为同伴。”举起手中的笔记本晃了晃，看着穗村尊以肉眼可见的速度枯萎了下去，游作突然露出了一丝笑意，“但是决斗水平高超的soulburner是playmaker值得信赖的朋友。”

穗村尊却突然不笑了，即使是刚刚感到羞赧感到慌乱慌乱的时候他的脸上还是习惯性带着一点点仿佛已经成为肌肉记忆一样的笑意的，但是他现在完全不笑了，即使透露着倦意，藕灰色的瞳仁还是带着强烈的意志直视着游作，有什么极为激烈的情感在里面激烈的冲突着。游作有一个瞬间觉得在这双眼睛里看见了熊熊燃烧着的焰色。

他沉默了一会，似乎在组织语言想说些什么却难以启齿。虽说眼睛一刻不离的盯着他，但整个灰败的脸色和凌乱的着装却让他显得狼狈极了，像只被关在笼子里的受伤狮子，愤怒的反复冲撞着栅栏，露出了獠牙抬起了利爪试图把将他陷入这个境地的敌人撕成碎片，但是环顾四周却连敌人的影子都找不到，只得徒劳的对着空气发出咆哮和嘶吼，将应当破开障碍的爪牙的力道加诸在自己的身体上，最终更加伤痕累累。

最终他将一切纠结与挣扎化作了一声小小的叹息，开了口：“游作看对我来说是北极星。”

“北极星永远在天空的北部，在遥远的远方发着明亮的光，引导人找到方向。游作和北极星一样，知道自己的目标，自己想要什么，要干些什么。Lo……那次的事件之后我感到自己的人格和尊严被压垮了，但是深陷泥沼的我几乎自暴自弃的时候，游作，你为我指引了方向。”他挠了挠自己的脸颊，恢复了平日中温和的状态，他笑了起来——这次不是肌肉惯性的扯动，是一个饱含了复杂情感，看起来甚至有些微扭曲的笑容，“我真的，真的非常憧憬你。”

气氛有些凝固，游作发现自己不知道怎么回应这份炙热纯净，但又掺杂了各种情绪的话语。

然而这个氛围却没有持续多久，打破它是一只ai，那是一只从他还没放下的背包里跳出来的人形ai，Ai兴高采烈的跳了出来，“好！Ai酱我是不会被这点悲痛所打倒的！…………诶为什么你们都看着我？Ai错过了什么吗？”

“真是笨蛋……”火焰的伊格尼斯默默的沉进了决斗盘。

******一段时间之后*******

“……尊啊。”不灵梦坐在决斗盘上，口气充满了无奈，“红豆罐能不能用来作为探病的伴手礼另做一说，我几乎可以想到这是那个家伙搞出来的。你是打算把这个供起来而不是吃掉是吗。”

**Author's Note:**

> ☆简单来说就是个迷弟尊为了离爱豆近一点努力学习结果被现场公开处刑
> 
> ☆多刷了几遍50的感觉，尊全程对作和作哥的认定亲友草薙哥的态度都充满了一种“请用我！请！用我！”的感觉……太可爱了叭不行了笔力太低写不出他俩的可爱哭哭。
> 
> ☆突发脑洞的原因A：看到了消息说官网上更新的关系网，一个是作哥和Ai双AIBO箭头了，还有就是尊哥对作哥是憧憬箭头……原来你是playmaker的小迷弟吗！怪不得第一次见面那么紧张？？？然发现憧憬箭头的我顿时整个人精神状态都变了啊！
> 
> ☆突发脑洞的原因B：懂日语的朋友告诉我尊哥是个家里蹲&程序完全不懂，什么你们不是全是黑客吗？联系到迷弟属性（？），缺德的笑容渐渐浮现在我的脸上。


End file.
